


Chocolate

by kataomi, orphan_account



Category: NewS (Band), Tegomass, tegomasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataomi/pseuds/kataomi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting was really not what he preferred. If he had at least brought his soccer ball, he could have passed time playing. He’d have to find another form of amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

The day was coming to an end, as rays of sunlight lightly pierced through the white stores of the window, illuminating the living room. They were reflected on the stainless refrigerator and moulded the forms of the diverse candy’s jar that were littered across the kitchen table. Tegoshi, who had been sitting at it for almost five hours, at least it seemed to him, sighed heavily while beating the tempo on a red metallic plate. He looked at the clock for the 50th time in a minute. Waiting was really not what he preferred. If he had at least brought his soccer ball, he could have passed time playing. He’d have to find another form of amusement. He stood up straight on his chair as he took the chocolate sundae bottle and started to doodle on his plate trying to drive away his boredom. Masuda had been silently watching him for a while, eating his gyozas’ leftover.

''What are you drawing by the way??''

''Skulls...Isn’t obvious?''

''It looks more like aliens to me.''

Tegoshi lightly nudged Masuda on the shoulder while throwing him a fake exasperated look. With time, he was now used receiving critics on his works of art.

''Tegoshi!!!''

The young man frowned doubtfully.

''What? Don’t tell me I’ve hurt you! You’re at least one hundred times bigger than me!''

''You’ve covered my arm with chocolate!!!''

Tegoshi laughed light-heartedly as he watched Masuda stand up in a mad rush to clean himself. 'His arm covered with chocolate'. Tegoshi sometimes thought that Masuda was a little bit over-reacting. This little stain wouldn’t kill him. In fact, it was hardly noticeable. He even wondered what would happen if, someday, Masu was to fall in a pool of melted chocolate. He smiled, thinking of him, running like a mad person in the room trying to find a wet towel.

All this chocolate was starting to make Tegoshi salivate. He was about to take a handful of candies when an idea occurred to him. Why not combine business with pleasure? And it would be an exquisite way to pass time.

Tegoshi waited for his friend to be comfortably seated before dipping his forefinger in the chocolate that covered the plate. With a sly smile, he approached Masuda and landed his dirty finger on his cheek. Before he could even react, Tegoshi bended his head and slid his tongue on the pronounced curve of Masuda’s cheek to gather all the chocolate. When he straightened up, Masuda was staring at him, wide-eyed, as his cheeks flushed of a light pink which made them even more delectable, if it was possible.

''Umm….It’s delicious!! I’d never have thought that a buta covered of chocolate filling could be that good!!!''

''Wh…What?? Why did you do that??'' exclaimed Masuda straightening himself on the chair. He wipped nervously his cheek with a wet towel and then looked, panic-stricken, at Tegoshi who had an amused expression on his face.

''You’re going to do that again, won’t you???!!! And if…''

Tegoshi interrupted him before he could finish, poking his finger in the adorable dimple of his friend.

''Ohhhh come ooonnn!!! I’m bored to death and I’m reeeally hungry!! You like to eat and last time I checked, you appreciated me. Don’t you? You should like that!''

Masuda stared at him for a long time and finally sighed. Tegoshi seemed determined and Masuda knew that nothing that he would say would make him change his mind. His friend always had what he wanted in the end. Giving up now was his best option. Who would want to fight when you’re fighting a losing battle?

''Ok…ok…We can make it but be careful not putting chocolate everywhere and dirtying my clothes is prohibited''. He sighed before adding without enthusiasm, ''Well….is this buta delicious with other things?''

''Really???'' Tegoshi sleekly asked smiling brightly. ''Let’s try other fillings then Honey!!'' He grabbed the pot of liquid caramel and tried to spread a thick layer on Masuda’s cheek. Unfortunately, he was stopped right on his track by two hands that came to hold back firmly his wrists.

''Stoooopp!!! NO CARAMEL!!EVERYTHING except that!! I’ll be all sticky and disgusting after!!!''

 

''Disgusting?? I don’t think that it’s the right term to describe this. It’s delicious! I’ll be more than happy to help you clean yourself. Let me do it!!!''

 

Tegoshi strongly waved his arms to make Masuda let go, which only cause a big amount of caramel to fall on his friend’s neck. It had the effect of making him let go of Tegoshi’s arms, his face wide-eyed in horror.

''Yaaaa…..Tegoshi Yuyaaaa!!! T_T….It’s really disgusting!!! I’m taking a shower!!!''

Tegoshi shut him up with a spoonful of caramel. ‘Shut up!’ he said with force. He took advantage of Masuda’s surprise to sit on his lap. He licked his friend’s neck, encircling it with his arms to prevent Masuda from pushing him on the ground. The eldest spitted out the spoon, laughing.

''Stop Tegoshi!!! That tickles!!!''

''I said 'shut up' and let me eat!''

He took a handful of Christmas’ chocolates which he shoved in Massu’s mouth. The later gave Tegoshi a black look, almost choking. That look could have scared more than one since he usually always smiled, but Tegoshi seemed immunized. He was quite the prankster and liked to play tricks on those around him. Masuda being by his side almost all the time, it was not the first time that Tegoshi had to experience that look. At first, Tegoshi had been a little bit scarred, promising himself that he would never do that again. But after 10 years, those furrowed brows, those eyes normally cheerful which were now cold and that lower lip slightly curled up had something kind of cute. He was talking about Masuda Takahisa: made of 99,9% concentrated cuteness.

''Sorrrryyy!! I promise you that if you aren’t clean enough after, I will prepare you a bath and clean you PERSONALLY. Is that ok?''

''As you want! Now it's my turn!''

Masuda emptied a good part of the remaining chocolate sauce on the youngest’s arm, which seemed pretty much like a vengeance in the eyes of the latter. He then lowered his head and looked at him through his lashes. Tegoshi shuddered and said with a fake frightened tone:

''You look at me as if I were your pray. So scary!!! Is Buta gonna eat me??''

''You bet!''

He leaned quickly and bit his arm. Tegoshi's eyes widened, his voice rising of two or three octaves.

''You bit me for real!!''

''Sorry! I think I was too excited! You seemed so delicious...''

He gave him a bright smile that only he knew the secret. Somewhat disarmed, Tegoshi looked at him suspiciously.

''You know that I'm not really edible ...right???''

''Are you sure???''

Donning his predator look again, he leaned over Tegoshi's neck and nibbled it. Tegoshi made a fiendish smile that Masuda couldnt see.

''You really want to play this game?''

***** Some time later ******

After more than two hours of shopping for the dinner, Koyama and Shige went back to the apartment, arms full of bags. NEWS' members had concatenated several weeks of intensive work and had decided to spend the evening all together over a good meal. The leader being short of money this month because he was repainting his place, they had opted to do a quiet dinner in one of the members' apartment. To Shige's misfortune, it was his who had been selected. Koyama was already sleeping at his place because of the strong smell of paint in his apartment, Tegoshi's one was too small and Masuda was still living with his parents.

''I hope that the kids are ok!!''

''Why are you worried for them??? They are adults! I'm more worried about my poor apartment! The last time they came, Tegoshi destroyed my styled lamp!''

''Forgive him!! He is still young!''

''We both are the same age...''

Koyama slightly patted Shige's head after removing his shoes and went into the kitchen, leaving behind him a grumpy Shige.

''Massu, I bought you some ice cream!!! Ohhh!!''

Shige followed him in the kitchen alerted by the strange tone of Koyama. His eyes widened at the sight that was in front of him when he entered the dining room. There were Christmas chocolates all over the floor all the way to the living room, a thick layer of chocolate syrup was napping the surrounding of the chairs and some caramel was dripping along the table. By cons, he was mixed about what was the worst for him: the state of his kitchen or Tegoshi and Masuda laid down on each others on the kitchen table.

''GUYS!! CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU’RE DOING??''

Tegoshi sat to look at Shige with a totally innocent face while the poor blushing Masuda was somehow trying to put his sweater back on. Both of them had for almost three bottles of chocolate syrup on their body. Which, for Shige, was a total mystery because he was sure he had only one bottle in his cupboard, but this question was the least of his worries right now.

''We had fun ? I was hungry and it was really long.'' replied him a totally zen Tegoshi. Shige gritted his teeth and it was Koyama who resumed.

''Which kind of game is it??''

Masuda rose up quickly from the table redder than earlier. How could he have let Tegoshi drag him in that?

''Nothing, nothing at all.''

''YOU WERE BOTH TOPLESS ON MY TABLE and you would have probably continued further if we had not arrived in time! I will have this image printed in my mind forever!!!! And look what you’ve done to my KITCHEN!!! YOU !!! You’re both going to clean all this and RIGHT NOW!!!''

Tegoshi laughed little while getting off the table as well.

''You know that you are starting to look more and more like Johnny-san??? YOU!!''

Koyama kept Shige by the arm, scared that he would go hit Tegoshi, or whatever, that could ruin the group's 'Member-ai'.

''Shige don’t be too hard on them! They only wanted to pass time. We’re all going to clean together!''

Koyama turned to Tegoshi and Masuda to have their agreement, but they were no longer in the room. Shige grunted and frantically looked around him. The singing voice of Tegoshi echoed behind them.

''Ok ok !!! I CLEAN MASSU !''

Koyama and Shige had barely the time to see Masuda disappear, pushed in the back by Tegoshi before hearing the door of the bathroom shut close. Shige sat in the living room in despair trying to refrain from breaking the door.

''Could I know why it's always happening to me?''


End file.
